The right Path
by CSIManiac16
Summary: Darcie Greene is an average girl until she gets visited by a demon named Shay who has been sent to tell Darcie who she really is... the half sister of Sam and Dean Winchester, but there is something else.. she is a possible vessel for Lucifer or Micheal.
1. Chapter 1

Eyes opened to reveal sapphire blue irises in stark contrast the jet black pupils. What they could see was blurry objects, a hand reached out to the side desk where the glasses were plucked and placed gently upon her face, Darcie was her name. She gave a yawn, looking towards the window where the morning sun was shining through a slit between the curtains; Darcie pushed the duvet from her and slowly got up giving a stretch. It was Monday and she had to go to college which she was pretty much looking forward to. Darcie heard her mother calling her for breakfast and she was quick to head downstairs where a couple slices of toast were waiting for her, she ate them quickly before rushing upstairs to have a shower and get changed. she put on a red t-shirt with jeans and white sneakers that had a black floral pattern on the sides. She blow-dried her hair so that it was long and wavy, her glasses were black rimmed and quite fashionable. She collected her books together and pushed them into her black bag before pulling it onto her shoulder and rushing, as she was a little late, to pull on her black coat before heading out the door, yelling goodbye to her mum then running off down the road to get to the bus stop. After about five minutes of waiting the bus came and she got onto it. it took off, Darcie leant her head against the window and looked out of it suddenly seeing a figure with short hair and a side fringe which was dyed black. It was wearing a low cut black t-shirt with jeans and converses, the figure was female and in her late teens. She was glaring towards Darcie causing her to look up quickly and stare back. As someone walked by and the young woman had disappeared causing Darcie to frown slightly. The bus finally came to a stop and Darcie headed off and looked towards the college building before getting her identification card then placed it around her neck and heading off to the turnstiles, she scanned her card before heading inside.

Darcie wasn't really the type to have a lot of friends in fact she only had one friend and her name was Jade but since she was on holiday for a few weeks it meant that Darcie was on her own but she didn't mind it. In all honesty she felt like she didn't belong in any group, she felt like an outcast. She walked towards her first class as she was studying history so sitting at the back of the class and listened to the teacher; doing her work, giving out a couple answers. It was a few hours later at lunch break and having hours of history defiantly deserved a break so sped out the door. Darcie headed to the toilets and did her business before washing her hands while she was washing her hands she felt a sudden breeze and turned to see the same young woman she saw earlier causing her to gasp loudly and step back

'_Hello Darcie, nice to finally meet you' _The teenager said in such a way to cause Darcie to throw a punch at her only for the mysterious girl to grab her arm and pull it behind her back. Darcie hissed with pain.

'**Who are you? How do you know my name? **Darcie asked feeling a little threatened after all she had no idea what kind of person could be this strong

'_Me? Oh I am Shay... me and all the other demons from hell know who you are Darcie Greene' _The teenager said giving a dark smirk. Then suddenly let Darcie go, who stumbled back and rubbed her wrist, giving a look of shock to what Shay had said

'**Whoa whoa! Demons? Hell? There is no such thing' **Darcie almost shouted, she had learnt about this kind of thing in religious studies but didn't really believe in it all. Darcie sighed heavily.

'_Trust me sweetie, it's all real, the monsters in your closet... everything is real' _Shay confirmed, the dark smirk still creeped along her lips. Darcie's eyes widened as she leant against the wall taking everything in but it was all so confusing it just wasn't sinking in.

'**So you're a demon then? Well answer me one question, why are you here?' **Darcie asked as her eyes narrowed in suspicion, she truly felt like crying as everything was confusing her right now. Monsters were real and she was a pretty big fan of the vampire movies and to know they were real, well that made her a little scared.

'_Not very high ranking but yes I am a demon. I am here because you need to say yes to one simple question but to do that I'll have to take you to meet the boss' _Shay admitted as she folded her arms across her chest. Darcie found herself glaring towards the demon and she shook her head.

'**No, you can forget it...' **Darcie declared before moving away from the wall and storming off towards the door but felt her arm being grabbed and she was pulled back.

'_I wasn't asking. You will regret this' _Shay whispered in Darcie's ear. Darcie pulled her arm away before running out of the bathroom and running off towards her classroom.

Since Darcie had said no, Shay was going to really make her regret that decision. Disappearing from the college bathroom, she appeared in Darcie's house where her mother was cutting up vegetables for the dinner later. Shay strutted into the kitchen which made the mother look up sharply and scream. Shay smirked evilly and plucked the knife from her hand with her eyes turning black causing the mother to scream even more.

'_Shh.. it will all be over soon' _Shay whispered in such a worryingly sweet tone. before plunging the knife into Darcie's mother's heart then ripped it out from her chest and placed it on the chopping board next to the partly sliced vegetables. Using the mother's blood to write on the wall.

It was now home time and Darcie was rushing back home, literally running to the bus stop and jumping up onto it, the bus sped off and Darcie hopped back off, almost flying down the road to her house and getting inside.

'**Mum? You in?' **Darcie called as she threw her bag down on the floor before walking into the kitchen; she saw her mother's body on the floor and she didn't scream the shock had constricted her vocal cords, she rushed to her mums side and kneeling down beside it feeling tears falling down her cheeks.

'**Mum? Please... NO' **Darcie managed to utter, while hugging her mother's body close to her as tears continued to fall down her cheeks. She looked up to see a message scrawled on the wall in her mother's blood.

'_**I bloody told you so, I'll be in touch, awaiting your answer, S'**_


	2. Chapter 2

Darcie continued to cradle her mother's body as tears formed in her eyes and continued to slip down her face. That demon was going to pay big time for this. Darcie got up slowly and saw her mother's heart on the table causing her to run to the bathroom and empty the contents of her stomach into the pan. When she came down twenty or so minutes later, she stopped still seeing a man in a trench coat staring towards her. Darcie's bottom lip trembled as so many things were happening to her at once. The closest thing to hand was an apple, she picked up, she threw it towards the figure before legging it and screaming for her life. The throw was an epic fail and the figure just stood and watched it rolled to a stop by his feet. He disappeared and reappeared in the living room where Darcie was hiding behind the sofa.

**'Do not be alarmed, my name is Castiel... I am an Angel of the lord.'** Castiel explained in a serious and gruff tone causing Darcie to slowly look up towards him. She had a look of utter shock upon her features. she gave a shaky sigh, now knowing that his name

was Castiel and if he was an Angel was up for debate. He must be good, right?. Darcie watched as the lights began to flicker causing dark shadows to shift and change to create the outline of two massive wings behind Castiel. So he was an Angel then. She slowly stood up and frowned slightly wondering what the Angels motives were.

**'W... What do you want?'** Darcie asked with a slight stuttering over the words as she was still trying to take everything in. She watched cautiously as Castiel moved closer and placed two fingers against her forehead. everything went fuzzy and the scenery completely changed; she was in a cheap motel room. She bounced lightly onto the bed. As Darcie slowly sat up to come face to face with two males who had confusion written across their features. The smaller one with spiked hair looked towards the Angelic presence.

**'Cas? What's going on? Who is she?'**. The guy asked in a kind of gruff tone but not as gruff as Castiel's. He pulled a bottle of beer out of a mini fridge and placed it against his lips and took a deep gulp before walking over and standing a little in front of Darcie, who was so confused she had decided to just go with it and catch up later. The taller one was sat at a small table looking towards his laptop but had stopped when Darcie had suddenly dropped in.

**'Sam, Dean... This is your half sister, Darcie Greene' **Castiel commented nonchalantly, with a look of super-seriousness on his face. Darcie's eyes widened and she began to shake her head not believing it one bit. Sam's eyes seemed to widen at the mention of this and Dean seemed to have choked the beer that he had gulped down

_**'Are you sure?' **_Sam asked with the same confused look on his face, Darcie just sat there not sure what to believe any more. She could feel tears pricking her eyes yet again but perhaps they were bitter sweet, even after the loss of her mother she had gained a family of sorts, if it was true. She had no idea about what was going on but she knew these two guys – possibly her brothers – would be the only ones could figure it out.

**'Yes Sam, I am sure of it. My brothers and sisters are talking about her and it is fortuitus that we have found her as she might be able to help us stop the apocalypse as she is a possible vessel too' **Castiel claimed before looking towards Darcie who still had tears staining her cheeks; running the mascara down her face. She wiped her eyes on the back of her hand before sniffling slightly.

**'Someone told me about that before when I was at college, a girl came to me and told me about Lucifer'** Darcie blurted out watching as the three men in the room looked towards her with suspicion at the severity of the claim after all they didn't know her that well.

_**'Alright, you have been through enough Darcie, take a rest!'.**_ Sam said in a comforting tone that barely masked the worry underneath. Darcie simply nodded her head and turned to lay down on the bed which happened to be Sam's not that he minded. She gave a small yawn not realising how tired she was and fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**'So this girl at the college.. reckon she's a demon?'** Dean asked but in a soft tone, watching as Darcie slowly fell asleep. The Angel and two brothers strolled into the living area where they would talk about Darcie and the new revelations she had brought to their situation. Meanwhile Darcie had fallen asleep and had begun to dream:

_Darcie was sat in the living room watching Crime Scene investigation when she heard her mother calling her for dinner which confused her slightly but she couldn't remember why. She pulled herself up from the sofa and skipped towards the dining room. When she entered she saw a large feast spread on every inch of the table, this was strange as her mother had never cooked anything so large before. She sat herself down at the table and looked around to see her mother sitting beside her and was looking at her with an unwavering intensity, she was somehow scrutinizing every part of Darcie. This made Darcie looked away to look out of the kitchen window seeing a beautiful green field that had not been outside the real house. She glanced back to her mother to see a man now taking her place, his face looked worn out and torn in some places showing signs of decay._

_**'Hello Darcie, so nice to see you and how lovely you look'**_ _The man slowly reached out and stroked her cheek softly causing Darcie shiver uncontrollably jump back so that her back was against the kitchen counter_

**'W..Who are you?'** _Darcie asked as her lip trembled out of fear, she kept her back against the counter not sure what she could do. she pulled out a sharp kitchen knife and thrusting it towards the man watching as it plunged deeply into his chest. He just stood there with a smug look upon his face, he clapped his hands together in a sarcastic manner_

**'My name is Lucifer, surely you have heard of me; one of my children did have a word with you but you just don't seem be able to get the staff these days. I have to speak with you, frankly and honestly. The fact your a vessel of mine makes you very important to me. I want you to say yes to me'** _Lucifer went on before pulling the knife from his chest and letting it drop to the floor with an ominous clatter. Darcie backed up once more and just stared at him. she didn't know what to say or what to do but she knew saying Yes was a bad thing seeing as she didn't know what agreeing would mean for her especially since it was the Devil._

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** _Darcie screamed and ran out of the room and hiding in a closet, that's when she awoke._

Darcie found herself sitting bolt upright and breathing heavily watching as Sam and Dean ran into the room to check on her after all she had been screaming in her sleep.

_**'Darcie are you alright?'**_ Sam asked in a worried tone seeing that Darcie was scared, he placed a comforting hand upon her shoulder and she looked towards Sam giving a small gulp knowing she should tell them.

**' I.. I saw Lucifer, he was in my dream... wanted me to say Yes'** Darcie explained, everything seemed to be happening way too fast for her and it was causing a headache to form in her skull, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.


End file.
